


It would kill me to lose you.

by Efface_trashpanda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, I'm weird and do that sometimes, M/M, also its real short, and something else that is surprising sorta lol, anyways have fun, gay bois being domestic, hope you guys do too, i made this in a few minutes, my writing sucks lol sorry, oh well, probably a bit ooc but people liked it, some by first names, some called by last names, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efface_trashpanda/pseuds/Efface_trashpanda
Summary: "Have I ever told you how much I love you?""Yes, quite frequently."





	It would kill me to lose you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_jinx/gifts).



> hi i appreciate if you're here to read this and hope you enjoy it, have fun

The phone began to ring, breaking Ishimaru from his train of thought and he went to answer it. He noticed that Mondo was the one calling and answered with more vigor than he would had it been Chihiro as he had thought. "Ah, Mondo! You have great timing, I was just wondering what you might want to eat later tonight?" It took a moment for a response to come from the other side and if Ishimaru listened closely he thought he might be able to hear labored breathing. 

"Not really sure, I'll have whatever you want Taka."

"That's very considerate, but I want you to have what you want, so maybe you can think about it. Oh, also what time will you be home? I want to be prepared."

Ishimaru could hear Mondo chuckle but stop rather quickly, along with a muttered "Shit!". 

"Mondo, are you alright? You aren't driving while you're on the phone with me are you?!" 

"Nah, Taka, I swear I'm not. Also, I'll be home soon. Maybe in... an hour?"

"Ah, I need to be quick then!"

"No, bro, there's no rush." Ishimaru could hear muted coughing for a moment and the sound of liquid hitting the ground.

"Mondo are you fighting someone?!"

"Heh, ya got me bro."

"I thought we talked about how you can't keep getting into fights!"

"Gotta give this fucker a lesson though."

"Mondo!"

"Alright, Alright. Calm down, Taka. I'm not really fighting someone I was joking." 

"Good!" Ishimaru said with a small huff. From the other side of the receiver, Mondo graced him with a small laugh.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, Quite frequently." After a beat of silence filled with Ishimaru blushing and smiling he continued. ".... I love you too."

"I love you so much, it would kill me to lose you."

Ishimaru smiled. "I love you more!"

"I highly doubt that but ok." Mondo had said with a laugh. "Anyway," Mondo cleared his throat," I'll see you later. Ok?" 

"Alright!"

As Ishimaru presses the hang-up button so he could start on their meal, he heard one last shout of "I love you!"

The man walking to the kitchen was smiling with joy, completely unaware of the fact that he would be seeing the biker later, just not in the way he thought. The next time he would see the biker, would be in an alley. Far away from normal city life, lying face up, phone clutched in his hand, smile on his face, and pulse no where to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how you feel :) I've pulled this on a few people already


End file.
